mysteri or criminal
by Khasanah Ima Nur
Summary: Empat bersaudara yang berniat membantu polisi tanpa mereka sadari ada sesuatu yang meneror mereka
1. chapter 1

**Mystery or criminal** **This story is mine.** **Dont bash, dont plagiat, dont claimer** **Cast: park jungso aka park jungso** **Cho kyuhyun aka park kyuhyun** **Kim hechul aka park hechul** **Lee donghae aka park donghae and other cast** **Genre: brother ship** **Chapter 1**

Hari yang membosankan kembali lagi setelah ke empat namja tampan bermarga Park ini menikmati liburan tengah semesternya.

"Kyunn-ie ya bangun lah, sekarang sudah jam 6.30!" teriak Donghae sambil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang bernuansa baby blue, Donghae menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun nam dongsaengnya yang masih asik bergelung dengan bantal dan gulingnya di bawah selimut, yah sebelum Donghae menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun dia telah membuka gorden kamar Kyuhyun, membiarkan sinar mentari memasuki kamar Kyuhyun melalui ventilasi jedela kaca di kamar dongsaengnya ini, dan beginilah hasilnya. Kyuhyun semakin memasukkan badanya ke dalam selimut tebal yang saat itu juga menutupi sebagaian badanya di saat merasa sebuah cahaya silau mengganggu tidur nyamanya. Donghae yabg tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Kyuhyun ingin bangun pun berteriak semakin keras

"KYUNN-IE YA, BANGUNLAH!, APA KAU TIDAK INGIN KE SEKOLAH EOH?" teriak Donghae mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan lumayan membuat nya terengah-engah, tapi cukup berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terganggu lagi dan sepertinya bukan hanya kyuhyun kalau mengingat Donghae memgeluarkan selurih tenaganya

"Hyuung kenapa kau berteriak di kamar ku eoh?, kau sangat mengganggu tidur ku hyung!, hyung tau aku tidur jam 3.00 pagi tadi hyuung!" ucap Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang king size miliknya

"Itu salahmu sendiri Kyunn-ie ya, Jungso hyung bahkan selalu menyuruhmu untuk tidur lebih awal!, bangun lah dan segeralah mandi hyung tunggu di bawah!" ucap Donghae dan hanya di jawab satu kata oleh Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae kembali marah

"Ne!" bukan jawaban Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae marah, melainkan setelah menjawab perintah hyung ikanya Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dan menyembunyikan badanya di bawah selimut tebalnya

"YAAK Kyunn-ie ya, jangan kembali tidur atau akan ku panggil Heechul hyung eoh!" ancam Donghae yang bahkan tidak di respon oleh namdongsaeng termuda dan manjanya di keluarga Park ini. Park Jungsoo kakak tertua Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Donghae berkali-kali menghampiri Donghae dan menanyakan alasan Donghae berteriak seperti tadi

"Waeyo Hae-ya?, apa Kyuhyunn-ie sudah bangun?" tanya hyung tertua di keluarga Park ini

"Dia sangat susah di bangunkan hyung, tadi sudah bangun dan sekarang kembali tidur lagi, liat itu wajah polosnya hyung sangat membuat ku ingin mencubit pipinya, dan aku menyerah untuk membangunkanya sekarang!" pasrah Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap asik dengan mimpinya. Jungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan dongsaeng ketiganya ini.

"Ya sudah biar hyung saja yang membangunkanya Hae ya, kau kembali lah ke kamar mu gantilah bajumu dan segera lah turun untuk sarapan!" perintah Jungsoo pada Donghae yang hanya di angguki oleh Donghae dan segera meninggalkan hyung tersabar dan tertuanya itu. Jungsoo yang melihat Kyuhyun tertidur lelap tanpa terganggu oleh sinar matahari ataupun keributan Donghae itupun tersenyum hangat. tangan kananya terangkat mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan yang berantakan milik dongsaeng kesayanganya itu

"Kyunn-ie ya, apa kau tidak ingin berangkat bersama hyung mu ini eohh!" tanya Jungso lembut dengan sarat mengancam jika Kyuhyun tidak bangun Jungso akan meninggalkanya. dan tetap memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya

"Enngh Jungso hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kalau yang membangunkanya kali ini adalah hyung kesayanganya

"Ne Kyu, apa kau lupa dengan suara hyung eoh?, gara-gara mimpi indahmu itu?" tanya Jungso mengajak bercanda Kyuhyun dan mulai duduk di tepi ranjang dongsaengnya ini

"Ani hyung, emm benarkah kau yang akan mengantar ku nanti hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan polos membuat Jungsoo gemas dan mencubit hidung mancung milik Kyuhyun

"Ne, hyung akan mengantarmu, palli sekarang bersiap-siap lah dan kita makan bersama, hyung tungu di bawah ne!" ucap Jungsoo dan akan keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya ini kalau saja nam dongsaeng Jungso tidak menghentikan langkahnya lagi

"Jungsoo hyung, hyung ikan eodio?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum hyung tertuanya benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Jungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengnya pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dan tersenyum manis ke arah namdongsaeng manjanya itu

"Donghae di bawah bersama Heecul Kyunn-ie, kajja mandilah sekarang hyung akan menunggumu di bawah arra!" jawab Jungso dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup dari luar lagi. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan segera menyusul hyungdeulnya untuk sarapan di bawah bersama.

#ruang makan

"Eodio Kyunn-ie hyung?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada di meja makan bersama hyung keduanya Heechul

"Dia masih di kamar Hae ya!, sebentar lagi pasti akan turun!" jawaban kurang tepat Jungsoo membuat membuat Heechul angkat suara

"Mwo, apakah dia masih tidur hyung?, biar aku yang membangunkanya!" tanya dan jawab Heechul segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan meja makan kalau saja Jungsoo tidak mencekal pergelangan tanganya

"Dia sudah bangun Chull-ie ya, tunggu lah sebentar Kyuhyun-ie akan turun sebentar lagi, duduklah Chul-ie ya!" jelas Jungso berusha menenangkan adik keduanya yang memang sangat tegas dengan kedua dongsaengnya apalagi Kyuhyun yang terkenal manja dan kurang ajarnya. Dan yah setiap pagi kegiatan keluarga Park seperti ini akan selalu kerepotan membangunkan Kyuhyun yang seperti orang pingsan kalau sudah tidur. Dan benar saja apa yang di ucapkan oleh Jungso. tidak lama Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan seragam sekolah Blue Ocean High School yang sudah rapi dan tas yang sudah berada di belakang badanya, Kyuhyun menghampiri hyungdeulnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jungso, niatnya menghindari hyung nemonya tetapi justru hyung nemonya yang menyiapkann pring dan semua makanan untuk Kyuhyun

"Hyuung aku bukan kelinci!" teriakan tertahan kyuhyun keluar setelah melihat hyung Nemonya memasukkan sayuran di piringnya

"Mwo!, siapa yang mengataimu kelinci Kyunn-ie ya?" tanya Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya memasukkan sayuran dalam piring milik Kyuhyun. sedangkan Heechul dan Jungso mengerutkan keningnya heran karena memang tidak ada yang menyebut Kyuhyun seperti kelinci

"Kau Hae hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menatap tajam pada hyungnya itu

"Mwo!, hyung tidak pernah mengataimu kelinci Kyunn-ie ya!" protes Donghae pasalnya dirinya memang tidak pernah mengatai nam dongsaengnya ini kelinci, tatapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae beradu sengit dan tajam. Hechul yang melihat kedua dongsaengnya seperti itu segera memisah pertengkaran kedua namdongsaengnya yang

"Kyunn-ie berbicara seperti itu karena kau memasukkan sayuran ke piringnya Hae ya!" sahut Heechul dan tatapan Donghae mengarah ke Heechul hyung ke duanya setelah menatap Jungso. dan sedetik kemudian Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Mwo!, jeongmal kyunn-ie ya? Hahaha!" tanya Donghae memastikan sebelum benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun marah. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, bagaimana bisa hyung nemonya ini lupa dengan makanan yang paling dia benci?, atau jangan-jangan Donghae memang sengaja memasukkan makanan hewan berbulu dan sok imut itu ke piringnya. Kyuhyun pun menyisihkan semua sayuran itu ke pinggir tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae

"Hyung punya penawaran buat mu, tapi makanlah sayuran ini!" tawar Donghae saat melihat dongsaeng kesayanganya menyisihkan semua sayuran ke pinggir, dan tawaran Donghae sepertinya sedikit menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan wajah penuh penasaran

"Apa tawaranmu Hae hyung?, kalau aku suka, aku bisa memikirkanya tapi kalau tidak suka, aku tidak akan memakan makanan hewan sok imut itu!" tawar Kyuhyun kembali, Donghae, Jungso dan Heechul hanya tertawa sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan hanya tidak suka sayuran, bahkan menyebut nama sayurnya saja Kyu tidak pernah dan Kyu menyebutnya makanan hewan sok imut. kalian tau hewan apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun? Kelinci

"Arra kau boleh tidak memakanya kyunn-ie ya!, kau makan sayuran itu dan hyung akan membelikanmu kaset game keluaran terbaru, eotthoke?" jelas dan tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata game sangat berbinar-binar dan rencana Donghae berhasil

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Hae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memicingkan sebelah matanya sedikit curiga

"Yaak, kenapa kau menatap hyung seperti itu Kyu?, tentu saja tidak, asal kau mau memakan sayuran itu!" kesal Donghae saat Kyuhyun menatap curiga padanya. Lagi pula untuk apa Donghae berbohong?, perusahaan appanya saja banyak jadi hyung deul Kyuhyun hanya perlu menyogok Kyu dengan hal berbau game agar Kyu mau memakan sayuran, mudah bukan?

"Arra aku terima tawaranmu Hae hyung, dan aku akan menagihnya sepulang sekolah!" jawab Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Donghae, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menelan makanan yang tidak dia suka susah payah, sedangkan ketiga hyungnya tengah tersenyum manis melihat kesengsaraan namdongsaeng mereka. Keempat anak keluarga Park makan dengan tenang sesekali menertawakan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan mual akibat makanan yang dia benci masuk dalam pencernaanya.

"Hyuung palli, setengah jam lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar setelah memasukkan beberapa sendok sarapan paginya Kyuhyun memutuskan menyelesaikan makanya detik itu juga sebelum semua makananya akan keluar secara percuma begitu saja

"Ne kajja, kita berangkat! " jawab Jungso sambil memasuki mobil putihnya dan di susul oleh Donghae dan Hechul dan setelah melihat kedua dongsaengnya telah masuk ke dalam mobil Jungso mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. tetapi saat menyadari dongsaeng manjanya tetap berdiri di depan pintu Jungso menegur namdongsaengnya

"Kyunn-ie kenapa masih berdiri?, kajja masuk bukanya kau akan terlambat sebentar lagi?" tanya Jungso menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah hyung tertuanya saat mendengar namamya di sebut

"Hyung bukankah rumah itu kosong?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat ketiga hyungnya melihat ke arah rumah yang Kyuhyun tunjuk

"Pabo, Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan rumah itu Kyunn-ie ya!, tidak terawat bahkan tanaman liar merambat hampir menutupi seluruh rumah!" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut hyung ke dua Kyuhyun membuat matanya melebar

"Mwo!, tapi ak..." jawaban Kyuhyun di potong oleh hyung ikan nya

"Ne, rumah itu sudah kosong lama Kyu, wae?, sepertinya kau kaget saat mendengar jawaban Heechul hyung!" tanya Donghae penasaran tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya tersebut

Bersambung

Mian typo bertebaran

Ff baru saya muncul lagi

Maaf saya gak up psychopat ataupun angel death soalnya bener2 buntu dan yang ngalir idenya cuma ini

Dan angel death ataupun psychopat akan saya up kalo idenya juga ngalir


	2. chapter 2

**Tittle: Mystery or criminal**

 **Author: ima nur khasanah**

 **Genre: brother ship, friend ship, mystery , criminal**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typos, gj, Dont bash, dont plagiat,**

 **Cast: park jungso aka park jungso**

 **Cho kyuhyun aka park kyuhyun**

 **Kim hechul aka park hechul**

 **Lee donghae aka park donghae and other cast**

 **Genre: brother ship**

 **Chapter 2**

"Aish, Hae hyung, dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu!" protes Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang hanya di balas cengiran oleh Donghae. Jungso hanya tersenyum menanggapi perdebatan kecil ketiga dongsaengnya ini.

"Kyunn-ie ya kajja masuk, dan ceritakan di perjalanan kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu!" sahut Jungsoo setelah melihat jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganya. Tanpa berkata sepatah apapun Kyuhyun menuruti perintah hyung kesayanganya. Jungso segera melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan namdongsaengnya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil semua.

"Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan soal rumah itu Kyu?, tidak biasanya kau bertanya soal rumah di komplek kita?" tanya Jungso mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Emmm aku tadi melihat seseorang menutup gorden kamar yang berada di lantai atas di rumah itu hyung!" jelas Kyuhyun mengingat apa tanpa sengaja dia lihat. Ketiga hyungnya membelalakkan mata lebar mendengar penjelasan namdongsaeng mereka, bahkan Jungso hampir saja menginjak rem mobilnya kalau saja tidak bisa mengendalikan kekagetanya

"Mwo!" kompak ketiga hyung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memicingkan sebelah matanya

"Sejak kapan hyung deul bisa sekompak itu?, aku curiga hyung deul telah melakukan perjanjian di belakang ku!" tanya Kyuhyun curiga, tapi sayang pertanyaan itu tidak ada yang menghiraukanya

"Tapi rumah itu kosong Kyu, sudah bertahun-tahun!" sahut Donghae tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan nam dongsaengnya itu dan tidak mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun

"Dan tidak mungkin ada orang di rumah itu, siapa yang berani memasuki rumah seseram itu Kyunn-ie ya?" sahut Heechul memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin menurutnya

"Aku berani hyung!" jawaban semangat Kyuhyun membuat Jungso, Donghae dan Heechul kaget, bahkan Jungso hampir saja menabrak pembatas karena kehilangan konsentrasi kalau saja Jungso tidak segera menginjak rem mobilnya

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut kaget akibat Jungso mengerem mendadak mobilnya dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan

"Gwenchana Kyu, kalian tidak terluka?" tanya Jungso memastikan ketiga nam dongsaengnya tidak terluka sedikitpun akibat kekagetanya

"Gwenchana hyung, waeyo hyung?" tanya Heechul mewakili Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"Ani Chull-ie ya, hyung hanya kaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun-ie!" terang Jungso menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Minumlah dulu hyung, dan Jungso hyung tidak perlu mengendarai mobil di atas rata-rata!" sahut Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebotol air putih yang selalu sedia di dalam tasnya. Jungso pun menerima air tersebut dan memulai mengendarai dengan kecepatan normal

"Kyunn-ie, kau tidak bermaksud untuk masuk ke rumah itu kan?" tanya Donghae was-was. pasalnya di antara ketiga saudaranya hanya dirinya yang paling penakut

"Ahhh Hae hyung kau sangat pintar, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang menutup gorden di lantai atas rumah kosong itu hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun antusias menatap kedua hyungnya yang duduk di jok belakang. Tanpa memperdulikan expresi takut Donghae, hyung ke tiganya

"Tentu saja itu hantu Kyu!" jawab Donghae yang memamg mulai ketakutan dan berusaha menyurutkan keinginan magnae di keluarga Park ini.

"Aish Hae hyung pabo, hyung ini masih pagi mana ada hantu di pagi hari begini hyung?, lagi pula mana ada hantu yang bisa menutup gorden kamar?, appoo!" jawaban pedas yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun menghasilkan sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya

"Yaaak, Kyunn-ie ya, Panggil Donghae hyung Kyu, dia lebih tua dari mu!" siapa lagi pelaku penjitakan kalau bukan, hyung cantik Kyuhyun

"Hanya beberapa bulan hyung, lagi pula apa yang aku katakan benar bukan?" protes Kyuhyun. Heechul yang ingin melanjutkan marahnya pun tidak jadi dan kembali memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi

"Ne Kyu, kau benar tidak mungkin itu hantu!, lalu apa?, mana ada orang yang mau tinggal di rumah seseram itu?" jawab Heechul menerawang

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tau hyung?" jawaban Kyuhyun yang penuh semangat membuat ketiga hyungnya membelalakkan matanya lebar, ahh ralat sepertinya hanya dua karena Jungso hyungnya sudah menduga hal itu akan keluar dari mulut nam dongsaeng manjanya

"Mwo/aku setuju denganmu Kyu!" jawaban kompak tapi berbeda membuat Donghae harus menelan salivanya susah payah, entah mengapa tenggorokanya mendadak terasa sangat kering, Donghae segera meminum air putih yang hanya tinggal 1/4 botol. Dan kekagetan Donghe membuat evil smirk terukir di wajah putih pucat milik Kyuhyun

"Jungsooo hyuuung, aku ingin mencari tau soal rumah itu, jebal izinkan aku mencari tau hyung!" rayuan manja Kyuhyun sang magnae membuat Jungsoo tersenyum gemas, tanganya mengacak puncak kepala magnaenya itu

"Tapi hyung yakin debunya sangat banyak dan bisa saja membuat alergimu kambuh Kyuhyunn-ie!" jawaban Jungso membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, tapi bukan Kyuhyun kalau tidak mempunyai banyak akal

"Hyuuung jebal, aku akan bawa inhaler ku!" bujuk Kyuhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Ani!" jawaban singkat dari Jungso hyungnya membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak kehilangan akal

"Hyung ada Hechul hyung yang ikut menjaga ku hyung jeball, aku sangat penasaran dengan orang itu hyung!" paksaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuahkan hasil Jungso menghela nafas pasrah mengacak puncak kepala sang magnae

"Arra arra, bukan hanya Chull-ie yang ikut Donghae dan hyung akan ikut memasuki rumah itu!, kita sudah sampai masuklah. sepulang sekolah kita bahas lagi. hyung akan menjemput kalian, jangan pulang sebelum hyung datang arraseo?" jawaban, perintah sekaligus peringatan untuk ketiga dongsaengnya membuat Kyuhyun sangat senang tapi tidak dengan Donghae

"Mwo/gomawo hyung!" jawaban kompak kedua nam dongsaengnya membuat Jungso tersenyum lembut. Dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya

"Hyung bisakah aku mengajak Kibum ah dan Changmin ah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sebelum keluar dari mobil, dan anggukan kepala Jungsoo sudah membuat Kyuhyun menghilang dari dalam mobil secepat kilat menuju ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu di depan gerbang

"Hyung aku juga ingin mengajak Hyuk jae ah boleh?" setelah melihat Kyuhyun sangat gembira Donghae juga mengajukan permintaan yang sama pada hyungnya ini. Dan anggukan kembali membuat Donghae senang. tidak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun kini Donghae sudah berlari secepat kilat ke arah Hyuk jae yang baru saja terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan hembusan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Heechul setelah melihat kedua dongsaengnya tersebut

"Lagi-lagi kau memanjakan mereka Jungso hyung!" protesan Heechul hanya di jawab senyuman lembut oleh Jungso ya dia memang malaikat tak bersayap yang sedang bertugas di bumi menurut Heechul, Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun

"Kau juga bisa mengajak sahabatmu Chull-ie ya, masuklah bel sudah berbunyi!, kelas ku juga akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi!" jawab Jungso setelah melihat kam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganya

"Ani, ketambahan 3 orang sudah cukup ramai buat ku hyung!" jawab Heechul dan keluar dari mobil, Jungso melesat cepat menuju Kyunghae University setelah mengucapkan perpisahanya

Setelah jam kuliah Jungso usai dan yakin tidak ada mata kelas lagi. Jungso segera melesat ke Blue Ocean High School untuk menjemput ketiga nam dongsaeng beserta sahabatnya, Jungso tidak ingin membuat magnae dan dongsaengnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu marah-marah padanya. Dan disini lah mereka. berada di dalam mobil keluarga Park yang mendadak sangat2 sempit hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak merasakan kesesakan di dalam mobil karena dia duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi. Jungso hanya menjadi pendengar setia karena selama perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Park tidak ada yang mau diam kecuali Kibum

"Kyunn-ie, apa kita akan memasuki rumah hantu di komplek rumah mu?" tanya Changmin mengingat tujuan Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk ke rumahnya

"Aish, Chwang bukankah aku tdi sudah menceritakan padamu dan juga Kibum kalau aku penasaran dengan orang yang tinggal di rumah seseram itu eoh!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal

"Mwo, Hae ah kenapa kau bilang pada ku kalau hyung deul dan Kyuhyun akan menakutimu sepulang sekolah, padahal kan ini seru kita akan menjadi seorang detektif. Mencari tau siapa orang yang berani tinggal di dalam rumah seram di komplek rumah mu Donghae ah!, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai. Jungso hyung tambah kecepatan mobilnya!, appo!" semangat Hyukjae mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepalanya

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali Lee Hyuk Jae, kau tau rumah itu seram!, dan kau bilang seru!, seru darimananya!, seharusnya kau menemaniku karena aku akan mati ketakutan di dalam rumah itu nanti!" protesan yang terlalu jujur dari Donghae membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi mendadak ramai karena tawa Changmin, Hyuk Jae dan Kangin

"Sepertinya kita perlu membawa sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga!" gumaman Kibum menghentikan tawa di mobil itu dan membuat suasana menjadi hening hanya suara mesin mobil yang Jungso kendarai. Semua mata menatap ke arah Kibum

"Apa maksudmu Kibum ah?" tanya Heechul dan Changmin kompak

"Ne seperti yang kyu ceritakan rumah itu seram dan besar kungkinan yang tinggal di rumah itu seorang perampok, tawanan, buronan, atau lebih parahnya PEMBUNUH!" jawab Kibum sedikit menekan kan kata pembunuh sebuah evil smirk terukir di bibir merahnya. Suasana menjadi semakin hening dan menakutkan saat Kyuhyun pun ikut menimpali perkataan sahabatnya itu

"Kau benar kKbum ah kita harus bawa pistol, atau pisau barangkali saja di rumah itu tidak hanya beberapa orang tapi lebih banyak dari perkiraan kita!, appo!, kenapa Heechul hyung memukul kepala ku!" Heechul yang melihat smirk evil terukir di bibir Kyuhyun pun sadar kalau kedua bersahabat ini dalam keadaan evil mode on. dan donghae yang jadi korban ke evilan kedua hoobaenya di Blue Ocean High School. Dan karena itu juga Heechul mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Kyuhyun

"Jangan menakut-nakuti Kyun-ie ya, Kibum ah, Hae hyungmu sudah ketakutan sedaritadi!" peringat Heechul melihat ke arah Donghae yang mulai berkeringat deras

"Tenanglah Donghae ah, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu nanti, tapi Heechul hyung aku rasa. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak salah!, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga tidak masalah bukan?" jawaban tenang dari Hyuk Jae sang sahabat membuat Donghae sedikit tenang paling tidak masih ada yang tidak ikut menakutinya seperti duo evil itu seharusnya 3 tapi kali ini Changmin pun ikut terkena kejahilan kedua sahabatnya

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyunn-ie ya, Chull-ie ya, Hae ya, ajak sahabat kalian pergi ke kamar untuk berganti baju lalu ke gudang. persiapkan apa yang ingin kalian bawa, yah seperti yang Kyuhyun-ie, Hyuk Jae dan Kibum bilang, kita tetap berjaga-jaga!" perintah Jungsoo setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan segera memasuki rumah setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan semua dongsaengnya telah keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya

Bersambung

Maaf typo bertebaran

Mereka ngapa jadi kayak mau nyari bandar yak hehe entahlah

Maaf kalo bingung sama ceritanya yang makin ngawur dan gj dan gak karuan2 baca sampek ending pasti paham

See you next chapter


End file.
